Surprise, Surprise
by Irfhanaz
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. It is pretty much Annabeth going to Goode High. Yes I know the topic is overused, but I really like it and I had an idea. Please read and review! HIATUS Im on a cruise, sorry! thanks to the people who reviewed! PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

SURPRISE, SURPRISE

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Annabeth POV:**

I walked down the street to my new school, Goode High School. Yeah, yeah I know my boyfriend goes there, and being the great girlfriend I am, I didn't tell him. I walked to front office. There I got my new schedule, and secretary said I was going to get a tour by a guy named Michael. "Hi Annabeth, my name is Michael. I'm a senior and a quarterback on the football team," Michael winked at me suggestively. I smiled a sarcastic smile and said, "Hey, I really don't need a tour so you can go back to your friends." I walked away from that neanderthal and disappeared into the crowd. I looked around the hallway, until I saw that familiar mess of black hair. I tapped him on his shoulder, "Hi, do you know anyone by the name of Percy Jackson?"

* * *

**Percy POV:**

It was just another normal day at the Jackson Residence. "PERCY, GET UP!" my mom yelled for the fifth time. "Okay, I'm up!" Going through my normal routine, I threw on a blue t-shirt and some jeans, ate some blue pancakes, and ran out the door. I was walking toward my locker when his friends when they asked me, "Percy, have you seen the new girl?" I closed my locker, "Guys, I don't care. I have a girlfriend, remember?" "You mean that goddess who-" His friend, Jacob got cut off by, "Hi, do you know anyone by the name of Percy Jackson?"

I turned around to see… "ANNABETH!" I gave her a huge hug. I turned around to my friends and said proudly, "This is my girlfriend, Annabeth. Wisegirl, this is Jacob, Mark, Tony, and Frank**(A/N Not the book Frank a different one)**."

"Hey,"

"Sup,"

"Hi,"

"Nice to meet you."

I grabbed Annabeth's schedule and read it we had all the same classes, except she had architecture, while I had marine biology. This is going to be a fun year!

**A/N Hey guys this is my first fanfic, tell me if I should go on or not. Thanks!**

**Irfhanaz**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**By the way **_italics _**are thoughts, just informing you…**

**Annabeth Pov:**

He grabbed the schedule out of my hand and announced that I had all the same classes except instead of Architecture he has Marine Biology. _Figures, he probably just talks to the fish or something to figure things out._ He takes my hand and starts rushing to our homeroom class. I laugh, "Percy, why are you in such a hurry?" "Well… You see, Wise girl, there's this group of girls that just won't leave me alone, even I tell that I have girlfriend who lives in SFO, so could you…um… could you kiss me in front of them?" He asked nervously. I smirked at the thought of the girls, "My pleasure, Seaweed Brain." His nervous look turned into a huge smile. I started smiling, too. _What his is very contagious. _Just then, a bunch of girls that looked like they got shot multiple times in the face with makeup come up to us. "Hi, Percy," the leader of the "group" said in a voice that the girl thought was seductive. "Hi, Emily," Percy cringed. "So you want to go to the movies tonight?" Emily asked. "Nope, I have a girlfriend." Percy stated the well-known fact. "Oh, come on! It is not like she'll know." Emily replied clearly disappointed. "Actually she will know considering you asked out her boyfriend right in front of her," I said. Emily seemed to finally see me standing there. Emily looked at me up and down. "What are you? I mean who are you?" Emily asked. Percy turned me around to him and stated kissing me passionately. I returned it. "Did that answer your question, Emily? Or should I slow it down for you: I am Annabeth Chase, girlfriend of Percy Jackson." I smirked. Percy put his arm around my waist and we go inside homeroom.

* * *

**Percy POV:**

Lunch finally came and I led Annabeth to the table where my friends and there girlfriend sit. "Hey guys," I said to my friends. "Hey Percy. Hi Annabeth." Jacob replied. "Annabeth, this is Julie, Cathy, and Liliana Girls this is Annabeth." I made the quick introduction. Annabeth warmed up to the girls quickly and so did the girls, and they started talking as if they knew each other forever. I started talking to guys as usual. "Why do you guys have hot girlfriends when I don't even have a girlfriend? It is so unfair, Tony complained. We all laughed. Then I heard earsplitting scream. I saw a Chimera outside the school. "Oh my gods!" I heard Annabeth mutter "How the Hades did that get here?" She asked. "How am I supposed to know for Zeus's sake? You are the smart one here! You tell me!" I exclaimed. "Whatever Seaweed Brain, let's kick some monster butt!" I heard her reply before we rushed into battle.

**HEY Guys! Thank you so much for following and reviewing.**

**A special thanks to allen r. You will get a chapter when I get more reviews and when I feel like updating!**

**Thanks,**

**Irfhanaz**


End file.
